


Decadence

by Mihaelgayhl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Dirty Talk, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, MxM day 2015, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/pseuds/Mihaelgayhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello is growing tired of the monotony of a 9-5, his saving grace however? A small bakery which serves the best brownies he's ever tasted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

The sweet smell of freshly baked pastries engulfed Mello as soon as he opened the door to the small shop, the bell ringing with a soft trill. It has become a nightly ritual, a guilty indulgence that he couldn’t pass up every evening after he had shook off the monotony of a 9-5 cubical based void that seemed to consume his life lately. The bakery had seemed like a god send after a particularly bad day, losing a major account and nearly his job had lured Mello in for a comfort treat so he could bury his shame in something so hedonistically rich he wouldn’t be able to move for the next forty eight hours. Instead he had found himself enrobed in the cosy sugary scent of home baking and a smiling cashier who seemed all too happy to bag up his order and wish him a good day. It wasn’t until he had made it home and sunk his teeth into the still warm brownie that he vowed to go back the next day. And the next. And the next.

The cashier glanced up for a split second, trying to suppress a small laugh at Mello’s dishevelled appearance.

“Rough day?” She asked, leaning over the counter to pick out his brownie. Mello had long since stopped needing to give them his order. After nearly a year of coming in after work every single day, they were on good terms, often joking that he was the reason the shop was still running in the first place.

“I guess. Everyone’s stressed about meeting ridiculous targets but of course corporate couldn’t really care less.” Mello shrugged.

The cashier bit her lip and let out a small huff of annoyance. “Sorry I thought I put one back for you. I can get Matt to make you one real quick if you want to just hang around for a bit? It’ll take like twenty minutes maybe a bit longer. But we’ll add anything you want as an apology.”

The empty apartment seemed like a far more unpleasant prospect than waiting in the bakery for another twenty minutes. “I can wait.” He told the cashier who flashed him a grin and headed to the back to tell the baker. Mello took off his coat and sat at a small table. The bakery itself was almost crammed with kitschy knick knacks, chairs and tables which didn’t match at all but were lovingly restored to, what Mello imagined was their former glory. The smell of freshly baking brownies wafted out of the kitchen as the cashier rushed back out, pulling a young man with her. He had flour down his front and smudged on his cheeks and his fingers still had chocolate batter on them, he rubbed his dirty fingers onto the front of his apron with an apologetic smile.

“I would shake your hand but…” He held up his still slightly brown hand. “Don’t want to get you messy. Liv said you’re the one I’ve been making brownies for this whole time. Thought it’s about time I met my best customer.”

Mello nodded at him. “Nice to meet you.” Matt sat across from him, rubbing his hands together to scrape off the drying brownie mixture as the cashier packed up her things. Mello glanced at the clock, a small pang of guilt blossoming in his stomach when he realised the shop had been shut for ten minutes already. “You know I can go, come back tomorrow so you can shut the shop.”

Matt shrugged. “Liv has to go to pick up her daughter. I don’t mind staying behind, least we can do for you, you’re going to put my future kids through uni at this rate.”

“Yeah would probably be better for my bank if I made them myself. Never been much of a cook though, lucky if I can throw something together for dinner that isn’t takeout.”

“I can show you if you like.” Matt suggested.

Mello gave him a look of incredulity. “You want to tell me the one recipe which keeps me coming back here? How will your kids manage to get through university if I stop buying brownies?” He asked, unable to keep the sarcasm that tinged his words held back.

“What can I say, I bet even after I show you’ll still never get it quite right and end up coming back, happens to everyone.” The sticky mixture on Matt’s hands finally got the best of him as he stood and walked into the back room. Mello heard the creak of the tap and the sudden rush of water splattering against metal. “So? You gunna learn or are you just gunna sit there with your mouth half open catching flies?”

Mello snorted in derision, putting his coat over the back of the chair as he stood up. “If you’ve got flies in here I’ll have to call the health inspector. Get you shut down.”

Matt gestured to the sink when Mello entered, already wiping his now clean hands on a few paper towels. “Doubt it, have a couple friends there who owe me a few favours. It’s take real negligence to get this place shut down, not that I would neglect it.” Matt’s face softened for a moment, fingers trailing along the cool faux marble countertops. “Put everything I had into this place.” Matt shook his head and grabbed a large bowl from the shelf setting it on the counter, quickly grabbing the ingredients while Mello dried his hands. Matt took a large spoon out of the drawer, passing it to Mello. “Here, eight heaped tablespoons of flour.”

“I thought you were going to teach me?”

“I am.” Matt replied. “Easiest way to learn is to do it, so come on, eight tablespoons.”

Mello rolled his eyes in exasperation, shoving the spoon into the flour bag with little care, counting as he put spoonful after spoonful into the clear bowl. Flour had, like it somehow always does, managed to get everywhere. The counter was covered in a fine dusting and white smudges were prominent on Mello’s black work shirt and trousers, not to mention a few smears on his face. Matt pushed a bowl of melted chocolate and butter at him along with two eggs.

“Crack them in and whisk.” He said, waiting for Mello to start before carefully adding sugar to the chocolate mixture. Mello couldn’t help but dip his fingers into the rich mixture, dark chocolate dripping down his finger for a second before quickly being stuck in his mouth. Matt gently hit his knuckles with the back of wooden spoon. “That’s bad, first rule of pastry school is well…wash your hands but I’m fairly sure the second is don’t stick your fingers in the mix and lick.” Mello looked at him, defiance bright in his eyes. “Don’t-“Matt began, but it was too late, Mello had sunk two more fingers into the batter and was happily licking it away before Matt could move to stop him.  

“You know,” Mello said inbetween mouthfuls of brownie mixture. “I think I actually prefer it like this, much more chocolatey. Here try it.” Without another thought he shoved another finger in the mix and put it into Matt’s mouth.

Matt spluttered stepping back, Mello’s finger falling from his mouth. It had to be some kind of mistake, after all this guy who he had only heard about was suddenly shoving his finger in his mouth, he must’ve misread something, a signal of some kind. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Mello looked at him blankly. “My hands are clean, you watched me wash them, what’s the problem?”

“You don’t put your body parts in a stranger’s mouth!” Matt exclaimed.

A small smirk played its way onto Mello’s lips. “Not always, only if they’re lucky.” Matt turned a bright shade of red, he could feel it burning from his fingertips to his ears. He turned his back to Mello not wanting him to be able to see the embarrassment that he knew was radiating from him. He couldn’t believe people actually said lines like that, lines he had only heard in sexcapade films. He had no idea how Mello wasn’t melting from embarrassment right then and there, instead he had inched his way closer. Matt could feel his breath ghosting over his partially exposed neck, the slender arm that made its way around his waist, lifting a finger newly coated with brownie mix to his lips. “Don’t you want to try it?”

Matt’s mouth went dry at the prospect, the digit only an inch from touching his lips. He swallowed hard. “Yeah.” He whispered, Mello’s finger gently pressed against Matt’s lips which he parted. Immediately his mouth was overwhelmed with the bitter richness of the chocolate. It coated his teeth and sank to the back of his throat until there was nothing left on Mello’s finger except Matt’s tongue. The pad of Mello’s finger pressed against Matt’s tongue for a second before being pulled away, the breathing in Matt’s ear had sped up slightly and he was very aware of the brownie mix still smeared on his lips and a little on his cheek.

“Tastes good right?” Mello’s voice had dropped further, a husky whisper in his that sent a shiver down his spine and made his stomach coil. “Know what else tastes good?”

Matt shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as Mello’s tongue darted out and traced a smooth line from his neck to the bottom of his jaw. A small whimper was bitten back as Matt felt the familiar graze of teeth against his skin.  Mello gently pressed on his shoulders until he fell to his knees and turned until he faced the flour stained slacks. Mello undid the button on his pants letting them drop to his mid-thigh as he sighed in relief. “Still wanna try it?” he asked, fingers weaving their way into the soft red hair. Matt paused for a second before nodding, scooting a little closer.

Matt could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he pulled the boxers down, Mello let out a soft sigh of relief as the warm air of the kitchen hit him, precum already oozing from the tip. He had been anticipating this, for how long Matt had no idea, but his patience was wearing thin as Mello tightened his fist in his hair and pushed his head forward. On instinct Matt parted his lips, taking the head into his mouth and used his tongue to lavish it, paying special attention to the glans and slit, happy to lick up any of the precum that dripped its way into his mouth. Mello’s hand tightened in his hair again and Matt felt a twitch of pleasure in his hips at the sudden sting. Mello’s hand pushed him down more, forcing more of the shaft into Matt’s waiting mouth. Tears beaded in the corners of Matt’s eyes at the sensation of his gag reflex being hit, drool dripping down his chin and hitting the tiled floor with a soft patter.

He felt sordid, he felt filthy and yet his blood felt like it was burning inside him, his own hips trying to press down against something, anything that would help relieve the ache he felt. Mello seemed to have noticed, a small snort of laughter coming from above Matt.

“Sucking dick turn you on that much?”

Matt could do nothing but moan around him agreement, the vibrations making Mello’s own breath hitch in response before the same smirk returned. He tangled his other hand into Matt’s hair and pushed Matt’s head down a little rougher. He was close and Matt could tell, his breath was coming in rapid pants and he had stopped holding back the quiet moans amidst the wet sucking noises. Mello pulled out of Matt’s mouth, pulling Matt’s hair so his head tilted back, wrapping his spare hand around his cock, stroking it roughly until a few moments later ribbons of cum splashed across Matt’s face, dribbling down his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Matt’s tongue stuck out to swipe up the few drops that had made their way to his swollen lips.

“You look like a mess.” Mello said as he cleaned himself up.

“And whose fault is that.” Matt replied snippily. “Gunna have to bleach the shit out this pla-ah!”

The loud moan that fell from Matt’s lips surprised him most of all as Mello’s boot lightly pressed against the bulge at the front of his pants.

“Looks like we aren’t done yet.” Mello mused as he pressed his boot down slightly harder. Matt arched his back, biting down on his bottom lip. “Let’s see what new noises I can hear from you. Call it a thank you for half a brownie recipe.”

Matt’s eyes drifted to the brownie mix, the bowl had long since been tipped over, how he didn’t know, but judging by the spark in Mello’s eyes he just hoped he would be able to move for long enough to clean it up before the store opened in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very ill while writing this please forgive any mistakes!!


End file.
